


Unwrapped

by NatashaCole



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, sexy lingerie, sexy picture mishap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/NatashaCole
Summary: Reader is feeling a bit frisky in her holiday lingerie. She has no one in particular to wear it for; until she accidentally sends sexy pictures to the wrong person.





	Unwrapped

“Send me pictures,” your best friend, Briana, demanded. “I have to see this for myself.”

“You want me to send you pictures of my lingerie?” You asked, narrowing your eyes even though she couldn’t see you.

“Yes, hang up the phone and text them to me.”

“Oh jeez, that’s awkward.”

“Well, your description makes me believe that I need to see it for myself. Besides, who did you even buy it for?”

“I bought it for my damn self,” you laughed.

“Pics,” she demanded again.

“Fine,’ you mumbled as you ended the call. You glanced at yourself in the mirror, still very impressed that your new Christmas lingerie looked really good on you. The red satin bra and panty set made you giggle as you adjusted the bows and you realized that you looked like a Christmas gift that was waiting to be unwrapped. You only frowned when you remembered that you were single and your love life was far from eventful. No one would be unwrapping you tonight. 

Regardless, buying and wearing sexy lingerie at least made you feel good about yourself; so you held your phone up in front of you on selfie mode, making sure to get just the right angle of your chest. You pucker your lips and snapped the pic and then you decided to be silly and take a picture of your butt that was far from covered by the g-string panties. You made sure to get the bow in the pic, focusing mostly on how great your butt looked.

You laughed as you found the last text that had been sent you, quickly attaching the pictures as you continued to admire yourself in the mirror.

” _Waiting to be unwrapped_ ,” you typed as a joke before sending the attachments. You tossed your phone aside, shaking your head at yourself and the fact that Briana wanted pics in the first place. You began to get dressed and ready for the Christmas party that Briana was hosting, already feeling pretty sexy even though no one would be able to see what you were wearing underneath your clothes.

You were already working on your makeup and hair when your phone buzzed. You picked it up to see that Briana had text you and you grinned, excited to hear her reaction.

“ _Any day now_ ,” her text read.

You frowned, realizing that she was still waiting for the pictures. That was the moment your heart stopped. You searched through your messages to her frantically, finally seeing that you had never sent her the pictures.

“ _I swear I sent them to you_ ,” you replied.

“ _Nothing came through_.”

“ _No. I sent them. Omg_.”

“ _Not to me. Who did you send them to?_ ”

You exited the conversation, immediately clicking on the last conversation you had had with someone. You must have accidentally sent the pics to the last person you had texted, which wasn’t Briana.

Your heart dropped when you saw the name, hands shaking as you opened the conversation. Sure enough, your pics were there; along with the flirty message meant as a joke. In the corner of your last text, the dreaded word: Delivered, stared right back at you. You swallowed hard, in a panic as you immediately called Briana.

“What’s going on?”

“Bri, I’ve made a horrible mistake!”

“What happened?”

“I didn’t send those pics to you,” you stated, “I sent them to the last person that I had a text conversation with.”

“Who?”

“Rob,” you stated, still in disbelief that not only had you sent Rob sexy pictures, but he had actually seen them.

“Oh god,” she chuckled, “that’s amazing.”

“This is not amazing!” You shouted. “This is very bad!”

“How? Don’t you pay attention to who you’re sending stuff to?”

“Well, to be fair, you’re in my phone as Briana and he’s in my phone as Benedict… I may have gotten confused because I was busy staring at myself while I sent the pics.”

“Wow, you must look good. Maybe he’ll ignore your texts,” Briana responded, trying to offer you solace, “or maybe he’ll finally admit his feelings for you once he sees how hot you are and then you can admit your feelings too. This could be good for all of us.”

“Briana, focus!” You shouted, “And, it’s too late, he’s seen them.”

“Did he respond?”

“No, he didn’t respond! Briana, I may have not only sent him pictures…”

“What did you do?”

“I sent another text, right after I sent the pics. It was a joke, because of the bows and stuff. I typed ‘ _waiting to be unwrapped_ ’.”

“Oh Jesus, this is amazing,” Briana laughed.

“Oh god, what do I do?”

“I have no idea,’ she replied, still laughing hard at your stupidity. “I’m curious as to how he reacted though.”

“This isn’t funny!”

“It’s a little funny.”

“Do I text him back and apologize? Or should I wait until the party and apologize face-to-face? Oh god, I can’t look at him after this. He’s practically seen me nude.” You began to speak quickly, frantic now as you tried to come up with some sort of damage control.

“Well, do whatever you think is best. But, try sending me the pics again.”

“Not funny,” you reminded her as you ended the call.

* * *

You considered skipping out on the party. You were mortified. Rob hadn’t responded to the fact that you had just sent him sexy pictures; and you assumed that he was equally mortified or maybe even disgusted. You didn’t think that you could look at him now. However, you knew that you needed to do some damage control, fast.

You showed up at Briana’s party, feeling embarrassed before you even ran into Rob. The worst part of it all was that you had a massive crush on him, and it was no secret to anyone else other than him. The last thing you wanted to do was make him feel uncomfortable, and the fact that you had just sent the most awkward man you knew pictures like that; you knew that he probably wouldn’t even be able to look at you.

When you did spot him later in the night, he was across the room from you, drinking and chatting with friends when the two of you accidentally made eye contact. You saw him blush immediately upon seeing you, eyes growing wide as they came into contact with yours.

“This is so humiliating,” you mumbled quietly as you forced yourself to approach him. You were certain that you were just as red as he was; both of you reeling from the shame of the pictures.

“Rob, I need to talk to you,” you demanded, ready to just clear the air right away to avoid further injury to your ego.

“Oh-okay,” he mumbled as you grabbed his arm pulling him away from the party. You led him to an empty bedroom of the house so that you could speak to him privately without anyone else listening in. You closed the door behind you and locked it before turning to face him. He stood there, still wide-eyed and antsy.

“Look, I need to apologize. I know you saw those pictures, and I didn’t mean to send them to you. It was an accident and I am so sorry.”

He looked at you confused now.

“An accident?”

“Yeah, Briana wanted to see this lingerie I bought and I accidentally sent the pics to you instead of her.”

“But… you said you were, ‘ _waiting to be unwrapped_ ’,” he stated as he threw air quotes up.

“It was a joke. I was messing with her.”

“Do women always send sexy pictures to their friends?”

“Sometimes,” you replied, “it’s nice to have a second opinion- wait, did you say, sexy?”

“Well, yeah,” he blushed, “those were, uh, really sexy.”

“No, they weren’t. I was being an idiot. I mean, I don’t even have a man in my life to wear lingerie for.”

“Oh,” Rob looked down at the floor, “I mean, I really did kinda hope those were meant for me.”

“What? Why?”

“Come on, Y/N. You know I’m into you. At least, I try to make it obvious.”

“You didn’t even respond to them. If you were so certain they were meant for you, why didn’t you say anything?”

“I was freaking out. No one has ever sent me pics like that before. You can imagine that I might be a mess over the fact that someone as gorgeous as you sent those to me.”

“You think I’m gorgeous?” You asked with a smile. You suddenly felt a whole lot better about yourself as he spoke.

“Hell yeah, you are,” he replied. “I couldn’t believe that you were sending those to me, I didn’t know how to react. But, now I know you didn’t really mean to…”

You gave him a playful grin as you moved closer to him.

So, the man was into you. You had always wondered with the way he acted around you. You decided to take this quiet moment between the two of you to let it be known that you liked him too.

You ran your hands up his chest, biting your lip as he he sucked in a breath at the contact. He looked even more nervous now that you were touching him.

“I have to ask,” you began as you fisted your hands into his shirt, “you deleted those pictures, right?”

“Uh…” he trailed off, indicating that he didn’t.

You raised a brow at him as you pulled him closer to you.

“You kept them?” You asked seductively.

“Maybe,” he replied nervously.

“Robbie!” you exclaimed in mock disbelief.

“Well, it’s not my fault you’ve been naughty,” Rob replied with a low growl. The way he said those words, the way he eyed you now… you were immediately turned on. You considered now that maybe having accidentally sent the pictures to him may have ended up in your favor after all. His demeanor changed quickly as you stared at him. He swallowed hard, nervous again as he realized he may be pressing his luck. You only smirked at him before you caught him unexpectedly in a kiss. He froze briefly before melting into it, letting his mouth work against yours almost naturally after a moment. You pulled away from him after a moment, eliciting a small whine from him.

“I’ve been a very good girl,” you insisted. “I wonder though… have you been good?”

He nodded quickly, unable to speak now as your flirting had escalated.

“Good,” you continued. “Now, if only we could think of a way to reward you for being so good… a gift maybe.”

“I can think of something that’s waiting to be unwrapped,” he choked out. Despite his nervousness and awkwardness, he was very bold. The combination of the three turned you on even more. You loved the idea of this man being a mess over the fact that he had seen you in your underwear.

“Oh really?” You replied. “What’s that?”

He ran a hand up your back just then, causing you to catch your breath as the sensation caused shivers down your spine. He leaned in for another kiss, this time taking control as he seemed to have lost his awkwardness.

“You,” he responded with a sly grin.


End file.
